I Was Kidnapped By A Homicidal Maniac
by Invader Cloudie
Summary: TTJTHM crossover. Raven goes for a walk only to be kidnapped by someone who thinks she is his ex-girlfriend. Good for JTHM lovers and people who dont know what I am talking about alike! pairings: BbRae, NnyDevi. Rated for... well... Johnny-ness.


Disclaimer- I don't own TT or Nny. Gah, I hate Disclaimers!

Well… it looks like I've made one heck of a messed up crossover. Great. I plan for this to be, who knows, 12, maybe 13 chapters. Please read on.

The girl floated down the alley way, her short hair blew in the wind. She knew she wasn't in Jump City, but the next town over. She passed a store called, 24/7 and decided to go inside. "Hello?" she called out as she wrapped her coat tightly around her body, it was so cold outside. This girl was Raven Roth, she had came here to get out of the loud busy city. She wore a black coat, some dark green jeans and a skin tight black long sleeved shirt.

She approached the counter and looked at the clerk, it was a young teenage girl around 18, cowering in the corner. "He's coming…" she muttered with shifty eyes. "Who?" Raven asked. "He's coming… he killed my father… and now… he's coming for a-" she was cut off by the door of the 24/7 opening, revealing a shadow that yelled, "BRAINFREEZY!"

"Brain- what?" Raven asked, turning toward the man standing at the door. The man at the door stared back, He was tall and skinny, he wore black pants and a black shirt that had Z? on the front, indicating that he was a insomniac.

The cashier nearly fainted, "YOU!" she screamed. The man looked at the cashier, then at Raven… "DEVI!" the man shouted back. "Devi?" Raven asked. The man pulled a knife out from his pocket and with a insane smile, and advanced on poor Raven. Raven's hands turned black and she took a step back slowly. "Don't… d-don't make me do this…" she told him. He was a bit taken back by her glowing hands but still advanced on her. "W-what are you? Crazy?" Raven asked. His eye twitched for a moment, then he regained his 'normal state of mind.' The man got a Cheshire cat grin on his face, and laughed a few times. '_He's insane!" _Raven thought as her back hit a magazine rack. She was running out of places to run, and she didn't want to hurt the man. "Devi…" The man muttered. "Who… what-" Raven was cut off, "Devi… I gave you my apology, and I wasn't very sane at the time but-" he was cut off by the cashier clerk shouting, "WHEN ARE YOU EVER?" The man stared hard at her and instead of advancing on Raven some more, he started toward the cashier. Raven didn't know what to do, she wanted to attack the man… but at the same time, for some odd reason, she didn't. A blood curdling scream made her jump and snap out of her thoughts. She looked towards the cash register, where the man was covered in blood, and the cashier… well… she was, umm… in many parts right now.

"You… you killed her…" Raven murmured. Why, oh dear god why wasn't she surprised? Now, the man saw that this wasn't his beloved 'Devi' but someone else. Someone who just wanted to get away from the big city. "Oh," the man wiped the knife on the cashier's shirt then stuffed it in his pocket. He raised back up and smiled at Raven. "Oh, dear… umm… I am going to have to kill you." He muttered. Raven's eyes widened, "Do you know who I am! Who are you? Who do you think you are?" Raven asked in a rushed tone. The man straitened up a bit and put his hands in his pockets, "Johnny C." he replied. Raven froze at his words, "Your that killer! It all makes sense! A killer! Oh, oh god… oh…" Raven bit her lip, she may have been a good fighter, but Johnny was a much, much better fighter.

Johnny gave a smirk and drew his knife again, he didn't _want _to do this, but he _had _to. The lights flickered a few times, and then… they went out. Raven got a little scared and the Brainfreezy machine blew up, spreading the cherry-goodness everywhere. Even in the dark you could see Johnny's eyes twinkle, but when the Brainfreezy machine combusted… his eyes turned red. "The… Brainfreezys…" he muttered. "I- You… YEARGH!" Johnny exclaimed, and of course… he attacked Raven.

TT JTHM TT JTHM TT JTHM TT JTHM TT JTHM TT JTHM TT JTHM

Raven flickered her eyes open to look into the face of some sort of Styrofoam doll with earphones on. She found herself tied to a wall. The Styrofoam doll reached up and took the headphones off, the music was loud enough for Raven could hear faint electronic music playing. "I am going crazy…" she muttered. Johnny walked down the stairs and smiled evilly, "The wall needs painting." he muttered. "Who are you again?" Raven asked in a dry tone. "I am Johnny C. Yes, I kill people, but I am also the mastermind of Happy Noodle Boy," he explained. "Happy what?" Raven asked back. "Happy Noodle-" Johnny stopped and stared at the Styrofoam doll next to his foot, "Mr. Eff…" he muttered as he kicked it across the room and into the wall.

"Mr. Who?" Raven asked, seriously confused. "No one!" Johnny snapped. "I have to go get the 'supplies' for your death.. I am running out of places to hide the bodies." Johnny muttered as he walked into another room, leaving Raven alone. A man crawled through a space in the floor, "I am free!" he gasped for air. Raven broke free of the chains that held her to the wall and stared at the man, "What is this place?" she asked. "HELL!" The man practically screamed. "Thanks to Jhonen Vasquez, Marv Wolfham, Alex Soto, and some idiot fan at a computer we-" the man stopped, "I am going insane…" he muttered.

At that moment Johnny burst through the door and aimed a knife at the mans head, he threw it and the man (a/n- with knife attached) flew against a wall.

Raven, made a bolt for the stairs. She finally approached the last stair and flung the door open. Raven made a bolt for the front door, she flung it open, and then made a mad dash for Jump City. She ran into the street and a nearby car honked it's horn at her. She ran over to the passengers side door, opened it, and sat down. "Hey, you ok?" the driver asked, a bit alarmed. "Just… peachy…" Raven took some time to catch her breath.

The driver was a woman with her hair in pigtails, she had purple hair and wore black jeans and a gray colored trench coat. there was a girl in the backseat too, she was around the woman's age with short black hair and a green and purple top with green jeans. "Just… drive." Raven muttered. She didn't want to make a scene by flying. "Hey lady…" the woman in the backseat got shifty eyes, and raised a skeleton doll over the head of Raven's seat, "TALK TO SPOOKY!" she screamed. "TENNA!" the driver yelled at her. "Yesss Devi?" Tenna asked. Raven shivered, "Devi…" she muttered. The car hadn't even started going in motion before a loud thumping noise was heard on the top of the car, and a chainsaw blade began hacking away at the roof. "JOHNNY!" all three girls screamed. They stopped at looked at each other, "You're his victim!" Devi and Tenna yelled, "Your Devi!" Raven yelled back. A head popped down out of the ceiling and smirked, then spotted Devi and smirked even more, "Oh… This will be good…"

TT JTHM TT JTHM TT JTHM TT JTHM TT JTHM TT JTHM TT JTHM

Ok there, I am done with the first chap, I want… 2 reviews before I continue. also, I know Johnny is a little OOC but please bear with me... He'll get better later on.


End file.
